vampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron (RotOS)
Aaron is an Original Vampire and one of Mikael and Esther's Children born in the New World, Aaron was dubbed as the kind and friendly son of the entire family that even almost dissuaded Mikael's aggression while directed at him, his purity however does not reign in a dark and destructive side however he was shown to be far more innocent than all of his siblings combined however seeing no problem with causing unjust harm to lesser beings, Aaron is first seen in the flashbacks during the episodes "The Birthday" and "The Hybrid" in the Rebirth of the Originals Series although he is mentioned during the Episode "As I Lay Dying". Personality and Traits Aaron appears to be a nice and self-possessed guy, and sometimes a bit of a dork, with a quirky awkwardness when he would speak, at first never being sure what to say. When Aaron first learns of being a Vampire he seems genuinely excited at the idea, due to his unique traits he has been known to be alienated from his family and the things that they do, despite this treatment however he is shown to be a lot similar somewhat to Elijah: honourable, refusing to back out of any deal he makes regardless of the consequences of his actions. The Consequences were usually cleaned up by his siblings and Nathan however these constant mess-ups eventually annoyed Klaus, whom during a close call with Mikael daggered Aaron through the Heart with the White Oak Ash Dagger, incapacitating him from making deals with people that eventually would tie him to Mikael again. He is an obviously good-looking boy, but seems to become embarrassed easily by the attention he's given at times, he becomes increasingly self-conscious about his body at times despite assurances by Nathan that he is in perfect shape. Aaron is slightly socially awkward and naive, really oblivious to the fact of how many Humans find him attractive and despite that has only found interest in another Immortal like Nathan, showing shock when he learned that he and Nathan were Half-siblings. Aaron seems to be insecure, having body issues and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process, in this he seems to have similarities to his sister Rebekah. Aaron ironically has very little interest in humanity and his dislike of them is almost child-like, seeing them as about as much importance as that of a dead animal on the side of the road, Aaron expressed this to Nathan when he was still but a human. Physical Appearance Aaron has mid-length blond hair and dark blue eyes, he is pale but well figured and muscular, he definitely takes after Mikael's side of the family however he seemed to have little in common with his father as a result. Biography History Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Original Vampire Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Unique Abilities *'Visual Pain Infliction' - Aaron has the unique ability to inflict paralysing Pain with his glare when he wills the activating of this power, Aaron was also the one to hint that those Originals with these Special Abilities gained them from their Witch inheritance. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Oak Ash' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original's flesh the instant it is exposed to sun rays, its unknown if complete exposure for a lengthy time will kill them because of their rapid healing. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Relationships Family Allies Servants Enemies Gallery 538chord_overstreet_sexy_.jpg|Aaron. chord-overstreet-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|Aaron, an Original Vampire. eye-canyd-chord-overstreet-21.jpg|Aaron: "Want to be a Vampire?". 542chord_overstreet_sexy_.jpg|Aaron: "I don't know why I bother". gwq0Q.jpg|Rip open. chord-overstreet-shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Skylines. Chord Overstreet Glee Shirtless 2.jpg|Changing after awakening. 0530-mens-rings-MR-154.jpg|Aaron's Lapis Lazuli Ring. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Males